The Rose
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song story about G and Kensi's life since they got together, using "The Rose" by Bette Midler/Westlife. Starts with their wedding and flashes back to the day they got together full of suspense of course. COMPLETE
1. I Say Love, It Is A Flower

**I know there're a lot of Deeks/Kensi fans out there, but I just really like G/Kensi together, so this is a song story about their life together, using the song "The Rose" by Bette Midler, but I used the cover song by Westlife because I like it better.**

**Enjoy!**

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

"All right, Pretty Boy, hurry up," Sam shot to Callen who was standing in front of the floor-length mirror adjusting his bowtie.

"Is it time already?" Callen asked anxiously, glancing at his watch.

"Jeez, G, calm down, I won't let you be late for your own wedding," Sam said easily, patting his friend on his shoulder. Callen slowly calmed down as Deeks and Eric came walking into the groom's room.

"That was some party last night, huh Callen?" Deeks commented with a big grin, and Callen chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd say. Though I'll have to tell Kensi that a certain someone arranged for a few strippers…"

"Aw, c'mon, Callen, be a pal! She'll kill me, but it's not a bachelor party without some strippers!" Deeks protested, and Callen just shook his head.

"I know there was one girl missing at the rehearsal yesterday, but I know I'm walking Marcie down, Eric's walking Nell but who's Deeks walking?" Sam inquired as he glanced at his own bow tie.

"Her friend, Penelope Ramirez," Callen answered as he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"If you're so anxious, G, then let's just go get into place," Sam said soothingly to Callen, and he nodded.

They walked out of the groom's room together and Callen said goodbye to the others as he made his way to the altar. Sam, Deeks and Eric would stand at the entrance to the chapel and would escort their ladies down the aisle just as they had practiced in the rehearsal.

There were so many people sitting in the pews, Callen thought as he peeked through the door. There were a good many people from NCIS, but also the few of their friends outside of work, and different family members of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. There was one face he didn't see, one he expected to be sitting in the front row, and that was Hettie Lange.

He heard the music start and he quickly opened the door and took his place at the altar. The back door slowly opened and Penelope walked out, taking Deeks' arm and they walked down the aisle together, followed by Eric and Nell and then the maid of honor, Marcie Blythe, was escorted by the best man, Sam Hanna, down the aisle.

The music soared and his heart caught in his throat as Kensi stepped through the doorway, her face was glowing and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. It was another shock when he saw her arm in Hettie's and he realized, as he saw the proud, emotional look in Hettie's eyes, that Kensi had asked her to walk her down the aisle.

It took him back to when he and Kensi had gone out on their first date, nudged (well, shoved) along by none other than Hettie Lange.

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

~2 Years Ago~

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, it's only seed_

It was his fault. Callen knew that the blown operation was on his shoulders. He and Kensi had gone undercover as a married couple looking to adopt a child…and quickly, no matter how illegal it was. They were set up in a house where the man they were looking to bring down came to them. It was just a casual conversation; the man was supposedly trying to see if they would be good parents.

He glanced at her and started to say, "Kens…" Her eyes had the slightest bit of warning in them and he immediately revised, saying, "Kids would be a fantastic addition to our tiny family, don't you think Mel?"

She smiled warmly and patted his hand, saying, "Yes it would," She turned to the man who was watching them and added, "We've tried and tried to have a child of our own, Mr. Robusta, but it's never worked," Kensi AKA Melina Prewitt said, tears coming to her eyes. Callen rubbed her shoulders and Mr. Robusta promised them that he'd get back to them as soon as possible.

After he left, Callen smacked his forehead and said, "I can't believe I did that."

"We have to call off the op, Callen, I'm afraid he noticed that he started to call me by my real name," Kensi said slowly, looking at Callen with a hint of worry. They could talk freely since Eric had scanned the house for any bugs.

"We can't, Kensi, we have to get these guys. No one has ever gotten so close to this operation, and if quit now it might take us months to get close again! More children are going to be taken from their parents!" Callen said, his voice leaning towards desperate.

"Callen…"

"I swear, Kensi, it won't happen again."

"But the question is why did it happen this time? You've never done that before, Callen, what's up with you? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said, rubbing his face vigorously. The fact was that Kensi Blythe was what was wrong with Callen. In the past few months he had fallen head over heels in love with her, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it was just lust and that he'd get over it eventually.

But he hadn't. Every time he saw her flirting with Deeks or talking about men that she met he felt a vicious jealousy rise in him. And no matter how hard he fought, the attraction was still there. Especially when he was a little bit intoxicated. He had almost asked her come home with him after a night at the bar with the entire team, but he had been able to hold himself back. And watching her talk about having a family with him, he became so bedazzled by her that before he knew it he was saying her name. Her real name. A huge no-no when you're undercover.

So they continued with the operation, and Mr. Robusta called a few days later to inform the happy couple that he would be coming by with the child they had picked out for them the following day. Kensi insisted that they put their guns in the sofa cushion just in case something went wrong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prewitt," Mr. Robusta said warmly when they opened the door. He signaled to the car and another man came up, holding the hand of a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes.

"She looks like you, sweetheart," Callen AKA David said to Kensi, and she smiled, saying,

"She's got your color eyes,"

They all went into the house and Mr. Robusta shut the door and locked it. The other man suddenly pulled a gun and put it to the child's head.

"Whoa!" Callen shouted, putting his hands out, "What the hell?"

"You thought you could bring me down, Special Agent G Callen?" Mr. Robusta hissed, and Kensi started inching back towards the sofa. "Don't move, Special Agent Kensi Blythe."

"I just, I need," Kensi started to say as she began to sway. "I don't feel good," She muttered as she fell to the floor. Callen gave a shout as he leapt to her side, barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Can I take her to the sofa?" He asked Mr. Robusta, holding Kensi in his arms.

"Go ahead," Mr. Robusta said carelessly, following them as Callen gently placed Kensi on the ground. "Not a very sturdy NCIS agent you've got there, Mr. Callen,"

Callen looked over at the little girl that was currently terrified with a gun to her head. "Why? Why do you feel the need to torture a little girl?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"To let you know that we mean business. Now, if I don't have all the tapes and recordings and whatever else you have of me and my business, I will have Rico kill the little girl. I'm assuming your people can hear us?" At Callen's nod he continued, saying, "If I don't have what I want in three hours, and I'm being generous, I will shoot this little girl, and maybe this lovely Agent Kensi of yours,"

"That's Special Agent Blythe to you," Kensi said suddenly, sitting up and aiming her gun at Rico. Mr. Robusta just smiled and pulled out his own gun. Callen discreetly tried to get his own gun, but Mr. Robusta cocked his gun, saying,

"If you don't want a bullet in Special Agent Blythe's heart here, Mr. Callen, I suggest that you stay still."

Callen froze, glancing back and forth from Kensi to Mr. Robusta.

"Your time just got cut short to 1 hour, whoever is listening, and then Rico and I start shooting." Mr. Robusta said pleasantly.

"Take me instead." Kensi said immediately, and Mr. Robusta cocked one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"My life means much more to NCIS than this little girl. You'll have more leverage if you take me instead. Think about it, you're a smart man. Even the director of NCIS would be willing to bargain with you for my life." Kensi said with a trusting smile. She suddenly put her hands up and carefully put the gun down on the ground.

"Daring girl…excuse me, I mean daring Special Agent Blythe. Very well. Kick the gun over to me and walk over to Rico here. Then, and only then, will he release the girl."

Kensi nodded and got to her feet with her hands still up, kicking the gun over to where Mr. Robusta stood. Then she started walking slowly over to him. Callen grabbed onto her sleeve and when she looked down at him he said lowly,

"What are you doing?"

"Saving that little girl's life. Keep her safe." Kensi said quietly and then continued on her way to Mr. Robusta. Callen had the helpless look of a man who couldn't do anything to save the life of the woman he loves.

"Well. You just bought your people another hour. You've got an hour and a half to get me what I want," He said loudly, and then nodded to Rico and the big man released the little girl. Callen opened his arms and the girl ran into them, tears in her panicked eyes. Callen immediately put her behind him.

Kensi's cell phone rang and she slowly answered it, putting it on speaker. "This is Hettie Lange, Mr. Robusta, and I'm the boss of Special Agents Callen and Blythe. We're getting what you want, but you understand that if you hurt one of my agents, I might not be able to help you,"

"Of course. Get what I want here in my time frame and we all walk out of here alive." Mr. Robusta said pleasantly, and Hettie said,

"I'll contact you when we're getting close to the house," Hettie said briefly and hung up.

A half hour passed with no one talking, as requested by Mr. Robusta. When it hit the hour mark, Kensi's cell phone rang. That was the moment Callen had been waiting for as he grabbed for his gun and fired at Rico. Another shot rang out and Callen's eyes darted over to Kensi as she fell to the ground. Callen shot Mr. Robusta in the heart twice and then he fell to the floor, grabbing Kensi with blind panic written all over his face.

**Dun Dun Dun! I usually like to end my chapter with cliff-hangers, and this story is no exception! Hopefully I'm doing okay for my first NCIS: LA story, and thanks so much for reading! The next (and last) chapter will be up soon!**


	2. And In The Spring, It Becomes The Rose

**Second and last chapter to my first G/Kensi and NCIS: LA story! I hope I'm writing the characters and everything okay, and I hope you like it so far!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm okay, Callen, he missed me," Kensi groaned, rubbing her shoulder where she had hit the ground. Callen still had her in his arms as SWAT members swarmed the place. Sam and Deeks rushed in, yelling their names.

"We're okay," Callen called back and reluctantly let Kensi get to her feet.

That night as Callen stepped out of the gym, Hettie tapped him on his arm. "If you don't ask Kensi out tonight then I will do it for you." She said flat-out, and Callen tried to look mystified. She just walked away, leaving Callen with a determination that he'd never felt before.

He drove to the pizza place and picked up a pizza and breadsticks, and then he stopped by the corner store and bought a bottle of wine. Then he drove to Kensi's place and rang the doorbell. "Callen?" She asked when she opened the door, and he lifted up the pizza box and the wine wordlessly. Kensi let him in and while she was setting the table for dinner, Callen suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You scared me." He admitted, and Kensi enfolded her arms around him. When he pulled back a little and she looked at him, he pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss until they broke apart for lack of oxygen.

"What is this, Callen?" She asked quietly, and he replied,

"Whatever you want it to be."

"What do you want it to be?" She countered, and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face before he captured her lips with his again.

"Forget the pizza," He murmured, pulling her up into his arms.

"Gladly." Kensi replied against his lips before kissing him again.

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

~Present~

_It's the dream, afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

Kensi took slow, measured steps down the aisle, her eyes never leaving Kensi's. When she and Hettie reached the altar, the minister asked, "Who gives this woman?"

"I do," Hettie said with a proud smile, handing Kensi's hand to Callen's and Kensi kissed the older woman's cheek before stepping up to standing next to Callen. Hettie sat down with happy tears in her eyes as Callen and Kensi faced each other.

"You look beautiful," He mouthed to her, and she smiled, blushing as the minister continued the ceremony.

"Is there anyone here with a reason why these two shouldn't wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace," The minister said, and Callen unconsciously swept the crowd with a fiery glance that would've discouraged anyone, if they had the mind, to try and stop the wedding.

They said the I do's and I will's and exchanged rings and then Callen spoke his vows, "I promise to take you, Kensi Blythe, as my lawfully wedded wife and I will never let you down. I swear to hold you close to me forever and I will take care of you for the rest of our life together, in sickness or in health, in times of trouble or in times of happiness. I will love and cherish you in every sense of those words, for as long as we both shall live. I love you."

Kensi's eyes shone with emotion as she spoke her vows, "I promise to take you, G Callen, as my lawfully wedding husband and I will love and cherish you for the entire length of our life together. I will be by your side no matter what happens, in times of sickness and trouble and in times of health and happiness. I swear to always love and cherish you, and I will care for you for as long as we both shall live. I love you."

The minister smiled and closed his book, saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,"

Callen touched Kensi's cheek and then pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. They drew apart and she tucked his hand in the crook of his arm as they faced the crowd. "I am very proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Callen!"

As cheers and whistles erupted and everyone stood up, Callen and Kensi walked back down the aisle and out the doors to the outside to take pictures. When that was over, they trooped back inside and the festivities began.

And then, the call for the first dance for the newlyweds came, and Callen escorted Kensi to the dance floor. "The Rose" by Westlife started playing, and the couple slowly swayed and revolved on the spot.

Kensi nestled her head on Callen's chest and she remembered when Callen proposed to her after they had been dating for a year and a half.

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give_

~6 Months Ago~

_And the soul, afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

Callen had decided a month before that he was going to propose to Kensi, and he spent his free time in that month trying to plan out the most romantic night he could, making reservations at the fanciest restaurant he could find and setting a date with Nell and Hettie to go shopping for a new dress. He asked Kensi a week before his planned proposal day if she would go out with him for a night on the town and she happily agreed. He hoped she wouldn't suspect anything when Nell insisted that she go with her and Hettie to get a new dress for her date with Callen.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at their table, and Kensi was thoroughly impressed. Callen simply told Kensi that she deserved it when she asked why he went through all the trouble for one date night.

And then someone dropped a bottle of alcohol on the ground and almost immediately someone turned around to see what the noise was and knocked over a candle. When flame and alcohol met, a blaze began in the middle of the restaurant. While Kensi dialed 911, Callen got to his feet and, seeing the fire was too big to be put out, started herding people out of the restaurant. When Kensi finished the call she helped him and eventually everyone got out of the building.

Callen ran out of the building and scoured the crowd for Kensi. As the fire truck pulled up and firefighters jumped out, Kensi ran out of the building, carefully helping an elderly lady out. "I had to check the bathrooms," She panted to Callen, coughing the smoke out of her lungs as Callen did the same.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, holding her tightly.

"Of course I am," She said with a grin, and Callen was so overcome with his emotions that he couldn't help himself.

"You know, I had this fantastic plan to romance you tonight with a fancy dinner and everything, but I suppose the best laid plans oft go astray, so here goes…" He got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Kensi's hands immediately went to her mouth as Callen said, "Kensi Blythe, I love you so much that I couldn't wait to get you home to propose to you. Would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, yes I will," Kensi said with tears in her eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently as she threw her arms around his neck. The people that were standing around them applauded as Sam suddenly appeared

"Now I can deck Deeks whenever he looks at you and tell him to get the hell away from my fiancé," Callen said jokingly, and Kensi rolled her eyes. She saw Sam standing near them and exclaimed,

"Sam? What're you doing here?"

"I was going on my nightly run and I saw the smoke, thought I'd come over here and check things out. And apparently my two best friends just got engaged. Congratulations." Sam said with a grin. Kensi nodded and showed him her ring. She went to hug him but he stepped back, saying,

"I'm all sweaty, Kens,"

"And I'm covered in smoke." She said flatly and hugged him. Sam then hugged Callen and said in his ear,

"I didn't tell you this before, but I'm telling you now: hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

"I would expect nothing less," Callen said but nodded to show that he heard what Sam had said and that he understood.

When the arson investigators had questioned Kensi and Callen, they were free to leave, and they went home and celebrated, with pizza, breadsticks and a bottle of wine. And again, the pizza went cold as the celebrations moved into the bedroom.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

~Present~

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring, becomes_

As the song drew to a close, Kensi leaned up and kissed Callen. "I love you," She said, pressing her forehead against his with a happy smile on her face.

"I love you too." He replied with the same happy smile stretched across his face and he hoped it would stay there for the rest of his life with the amazing woman in his arms.

_The Rose_

**The end of my first NCIS: LA story! I hope I did okay with the characters and everything, and I know this is stuffed with fluff, and I hope you didn't choke on all of that fluffiness! Thanks so much for reading and let me know how I did!**


End file.
